


$14.40 at the 2nd window man

by lopmon



Category: Personal - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopmon/pseuds/lopmon





	$14.40 at the 2nd window man

“how long are you going to sit here and wait for him?” 

this question wasn’t new, nor did it surprise luz when gyuu came up to ask. luz kept his eyes forward, staring out at the open expanse of water before him that made up rhel’s ‘yard’, he’d made a habit of sitting atop the fence bordering the house since the day rhel had left. often times gyuu would have to come over to get luz home or else he’d fall asleep in the yard, sometimes luz would just go into the house and sleep in the reading nook rhel had been so proud to assemble, and on the worst nights luz would fall asleep on the bed. he was always careful to put everything back the exact way it was the day rhel had gone, just doing his part to keep the house clean and tidy otherwise. to be truthful, luz couldn’t even remember why rhel had left nor could he remember when, each day felt like it contained a week within it. sitting up there made it easy to reflect on and reimagine the times they had spent time together, it didn’t feel as suffocating as remembering his friend anywhere else. gyuu knew this, it’s why rhel’s house is the first place he’d check for if he was worried about luz. after staying silent and avoiding eye contact, luz finally looked down at gyuu moments later, “as long as i have to.” 

and that was the same answer luz gave him every time. he never changed it, never let anyone question it. gyuu just let out a small sigh, saying his farewells and a goodnight to luz. everyone was handling the situation differently; some friends would try to reach out when they could, others would ask around, but for some reason luz was adamant about waiting at the house. he sat up there on the fence until the sun had long since passed, trying to count the amount of stars he could see. it wasn’t until his own thoughts choked him up, giving way to a few tears that made him consider getting some sleep. he always kept his head down, watching the ground past as he went inside and up the stairs, only ever paying more attention to the rest of his surroundings when he was ready to do general maintenance. after all, rhel did stress that it was a house meant to be shared, not just his home; everyone’s home. it wasn’t exactly a strong night for luz, what with the tears and all, so he opted for the bed. within a minute he had curled up on the far left side, facing inwards to the right. he always made sure to leave as much room as possible open, not that he took up much space to begin with. with a small sigh he let the same thought that made him tear up in the yard be his last thought before falling asleep, “ _are the stars as pretty for you there as they were for you here_?”

upon the request of gyuu and others, luz had found himself running errands in kugane. it mainly focused his day in the markets, looking around at shop wares and the like. he wasn’t having much luck though, a large portion of the things requested were out of stock or simply not available. he’d now found himself waiting at the shop front of yet another fabric trader, hoping that the clerk could give him something to take back from their stock. as he stood there waiting for the clerk to return he caught a glimpse of something flash by on the other side of the marketplace. without hesitation or even understanding why, he had just started running after it, feeling like he was meant to. as he turned the corner in the direction he’d watched it go, there was a better view of what he’d started to chase after. keeping up the pace he ran out of the marketplace, down through the main plaza, and right when it was a straight shot to the ruby sea under the main entrance to kugane is when he realized what was going on. forgetting about his errands entirely he kept pushing forward, trying to weave through the crowds of people until there was nothing but open docks leading out of the city. luz lost his chance however to catch up, carelessly tripping as his foot got caught on the uneven surface and —

waking up before he collided with the ground, jumping up out of his sleep and calling out, “rhel!” as if it were happening still. but as he came to, realizing it had just been a dream, luz realized someone was undeniably hugging him. there was a lot to process in that moment, for starters the dream, and the person who was there after the dream had resolved. as the shock faded, he just broke down crying, clinging to the person hugging him, worried that this was just another dream he hadn’t woken up from like the last. 

“hey—“ rhel rested his chin on luz’s head, “it’s okay, i’m here… and i’m sorry.”

tightening his grip on rhel’s sweater, luz could only mutter, “welcome home, i missed you.”


End file.
